A Little Braver
by ImADivergentTribute
Summary: What if Peeta had the courage to talk to Katniss after she sang The Valley song? How would that effect their games? Would anything change? Starts on the first day of kindergarden. In both Peeta and Katniss POV. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A little Braver

**I posted this story yesterday, but only half of this chapter actually went through so I'm trying again and hopefully it will work! This is my first fan fiction and the next chapter is on the way! I'll post it within the next week, hopefully before school starts. I want to thank my friend Victoria for being my editor and helping me with this story! If you didn't want your name in here, sorry. Anyway as you all know I'm not the brilliant Suzanne Collins and if I was I wouldn't be posting this so… All of the characters belong to her, NOT ME! **

**Peeta POV**

When I wake in the morning I don't need my father to wake me. Today is the first day of school! I turn to my small closet and find they same clothes that my older brothers wore on their first days of school. Barley, being the oldest, wore them first, then Rye, and now me.

As I brush my blonde hair, father comes in to tell me to hurry up and come down stairs. At the table waiting for me is a breakfast consisting of one egg and a stale biscuit. After eating all my food, father walks me to district twelve's only school.

I start to walk off to some of the boys I know from town when father pulls me back.

"See that girl over there?" He asks.

I glance across the yard to see a girl my age from the seam.

"I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner."

I look again and I can see that the girl is wearing a red plaid dress and has her hair done in to braids down her back. She is very pretty. I look up and see a tall man with dark hair and grey eyes just like hers. He must be her father, the coal miner.

"A coal miner? Why would she want a coal miner if she could have had you?" I ask.

"Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen." He replies.

Later that day we meet our teacher Mrs. Sharp, but I cant stop thinking about that girl.

"Hey Peeta, what are you thinking about?" My best friend Delly asks.

"Oh um, nothing." I answer.

"Peeta, I can tell when you are lying, come on, spill it." She answers.

So I tell her about the girl with the red plaid dress and two braids and what father said.

"Ooh! Peeta has a crush!" She exclaims.

"Shh! I do not!" I yell.

"Whatever Peeta." She says.

Mrs. Sharp tells us that every year there is a music assembly and all of the classes go to it. My brothers talked about them. They always ask for volunteers, but no one ever does. So far, every thing they said is true. The gathered all of us into a room and when I look around I can see all of the other classes here too. A taller man walks up in front of every one and asks in a clear voice.

"Does anyone know the valley song?"

After a moment of hesitation a hand shoots into the air, it's the same girl from this morning!

He sets her onto a stool and she opens her mouth, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow

Here it's safe

Here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

I know after the silence in the room that I am not the only person in awe of that girl's voice. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. She sounded like one of those angels from the old books my mother reads to me sometimes. The second she is off of that stool I run over to her.

"You have a really pretty voice!" I say.

"Oh um, thanks. I'm Katniss." She says as she sticks out her hand.

"I'm Peeta." I reply.

"Like the bread?" she asks.

"Yep. Are you named after anything?"

"Yes actually, a plant." She says.

"Cool! Do you want to have lunch together? There is an old bench that no one uses over there." I say as I gesture over at the bench at the end of the schoolyard.

"Diffidently. I can even give you some uh, food my dad got." She whispers.

"It's okay, I know your dad hunts. I wont tell anyone." I whisper back.

"I can give you a cheese bun."

I wait, and wait, and wait. Time seems to slowly creep by and purposely take forever just to get to lunchtime. When the bell finally rings I run as fast as I can to the bench that I pointed out. I end up running so fast that I have to wait for her to arrive. In those few minutes my palms begin to sweat and my stomach feels like a swarm of bees are flying around in there.

"Hey Peeta, is the ground interesting?" Huh, when did she walk up?

"Oh, hey katniss." I say as I pat the spot next to me. She gladly sits down.

"So I got you some rabbit, and in return I expect a cheese bun." She says.

"Oh, so you expect me to feed you now?" I tease.

"Pretty much." We trade our food and end up talking about our families. Apparently, her mom just had a blonde haired, blue-eyed baby named Primrose.

"So is your whole family named after plants?" I ask.

"Well is your whole family named after bread?" She replies.

"Yes actually."

We continue talking and we end up running late to class and I have to run again.

By the end of the day, I'm exhausted. I walk home with my father and tell him all about katniss and the day we had.

"See, aren't you glad I pointed her out. And you wanted to talk to your friends." He says when I finish.

Immediately my mother puts me to work, frosting the decorations on cakes. My brothers always make fun of me and tease me about being a girl, but mother says that they are just jealous that they don't have the skill that I have. After frosting forty eight cookies and baking a loaf of bread, mother says I'm done for the day so I take a shower then head to the kitchen to eat dinner.

After repeating the story I told father to the rest of the family, mother asks a question.

"So how did you meet this amazing girl Peeta?"

Father suddenly looks nervous, I wonder why?

"Dad pointed her out and said how he wanted to marry her mom." I reply.

At this she yells at Barley to take Rye and I upstairs while sending glares at father.

The walls and floors of this house cannot block out the sound of their yelling, only muffle it. After about an hour I start to head downstairs to see what all of this is about. On the last stair I trip and fall onto a vase that shatters on the floor.

"I'm sorry mom, Ill…" When I look up, I don't see my mother. My mother's eyes are warm and full of love, this woman's eye are cold, full of rage and hate. She raises her hand and a sudden flash of pain spreads its way through my face. I look down and I can see blood from the cut she inflicted from her ring. She continues to hit me until Barley and Rye come down and carries me away. The last thought through my head before the darkness envelops me is that my mother just hit me. Then blank.


	2. Chapter 2

A little Braver

***Hangs head down in shame*******

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated! My computer deleted everything on it so I had to write this chapter and all of the others all over again! But don't worry! The next chapter will be on time! Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIES AND ACTUALLY READING THE CRAPPY STORY! **

***Does retarded happy dance while sister thinks I'm having a seizure* **

**Again I want to thank my friend for editing this story! Anyways, I am not the awesome Suzanne Collins, if I was there would have been no love triangle and katniss would have picked Peeta right away! Oops, off topic… All of the characters belong to her, NOT ME! **

**Katniss POV**

As I walk home with my dad, I think about the amazing day I just had. Peeta was so nice I hope we become friends. When my dad asks me how my day was, I tell him all about Peeta.

"Well, if he is such a special little guy, I hope to meet him," he says.

"I can introduce you to him tomorrow!" I exclaim.

My mom is just as excited, as my dad was that I made a friend when I tell her about Peeta at dinner that night. When I go to bed that evening, the last thought through my head is that I hope Peeta had as good a day as I had.

**The next day…**

That morning I wake up earlier then I ever have and I am full of energy. I run down the rickety stairs to the dining room where mom is attempting to feed a crying Prim.

"Hi Kat, you're up early." She says.

"Yeah, well I want to get to school early so I can see Peeta again." I say.

"Well you should go tell your father; he's up they're looking for you right now." She tells me.

I run up stairs and right into my father.

"Oomph. Oh, sorry dad."

"It's okay, lets get you dressed and ready for school."

I run into my bedroom and put one of mother's old dresses and run back down the stairs. When I start to head towards the door, father stops me.

"Whoa there! Don't you want some breakfast? And how about we take a lunch to school while we're at it?"

He forces me to sit at the table and eat so I shovel it all done my throat in a matter of minutes. After grabbing my lunch, I grab father's hand a run to school. I want him to meet Peeta as soon as possible. When we finally arrive at school, the sight that greets me makes me stop in my tracks.

There's Peeta Mellark, in the middle of a crowd, covered in bruises and scrapes. I snap out of my trace when I can hear someone on my left crying. I'm greeted by another shocker, Delly Cartwright, happy, bubbly Delly, is sitting on the concrete bawling.

I start to push through the crowd of people towards Peeta and the scene makes me want to vomit, it's even worse up close. He has bruises all along his face and a black eye, but what really worries me is the cut he has just below his left eye. What happened to this sweet boy?

"Peeta." I somehow manage to get out.

He looks up and my eyes fill with even more tears.

"Hey Katniss." He says in a weak voice.

This is the final straw and all of my un-shed tears spill over my cheeks. I pull his hand to follow me because I don't think words would be able to escape me right now. When we reach my father he takes Peeta's other hand and we immediately start walking to my mother, the healer.

We open the door to our house and my mother takes in the scene. My crying face, Peeta's bloody face and my father's poignant face. She hands Prim to my father then leads Peeta to our couch. She cleans off his face and arms, and then starts inspecting his cut. She pulls out a needle and thread from her bag and I know the next part is going to hurt. I run over to our table and grab a towel for Peeta to bite into, and then she starts stitching the cut. His moans cause physical pain to my chest and I just want it to stop but I know my mother needs to finish the stitching or the cut will cause serious damage.

She pulls out the needle and his cries stop to my relief.

"Peeta dear, can you please take off your shirt?" She asks sweetly.

"Why?" He asks.

"So I can inspect your chest for bruises. The way you walked showed that there is pain coming from here." She explains.

"Oh, okay." He says.

He takes off his shirt and another wave of tears come to me. His chest is peppered with bruises and you can't see any skin that isn't harmed. It's all black and blue, like a painting.

When he is all wrapped up in gauze and stitched up, my mother offers him a cup of tea and tells us to stay from school today.

"Peeta, how did you injure yourself so badly? What happened?" She asks.

Peeta hesitates with his answer then replies with, "I fell down the stairs in my house last night."

I don't know how, but I can tell that he is lying; maybe it's his eyes? We spend the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, and I formally introduce Peeta to my family, including Prim. Right before my father has to take his shift in the mines, he volunteers to take Peeta home.

"I didn't think you would have a crush this early in life Kat." Mother says.

"What? I don't have a crush on Peeta! He's just my friend!" I argue.

"Okay Kat, lets get you a bath and into bed." Her tone makes it clear that she does not believe me. I don't even think I believe myself.

**Okay! I finally got this chapter in! Yess! Peeta gets to meet Katniss's family! Who else is excited? Katniss may be a little softer then she is in the book, but she's FIVE YEARS OLD. And hasn't had a hard life yet. I mean, she probably doesn't know what the hunger games are. Her dad hunts and works in the coalmines so that means they aren't starving and he dad hasn't died yet so she hasn't had to grow up yet! I figured she would be a little like Prim when she's younger and it would be easier for her to let people in. What do you think? If you have anything you want in the story tell me and I May or may not put it in.. I'll bring Gale into the story soon! Maybe in the next 3 or 4 chapters! Thank you guys for reading and oh lookie! There's a little magic button that sends a message that may or may not make me start dancing like a retard… Its right there!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SOOOOO SORRY! I promised that I wouldn't be late on this chapter but I am! OMG I am the worst writer on this planet… I wish I could tell you that al least you guys get a good chapter for all of the waiting, but I can't. This chapter sucks and it's really short and it's basically a filler chapter… Although I have finally gotten rid of my writers block because after the next chapter we are going to introduce…. *drum roll* GALE HAWTHORNE! Yayy! Well, 14-year-old Gale Hawthorne, but same difference… Again I want to thank my friend for editing this and if any of you have read the PERCY JACKSON series or THE HUNGER GAMES (and If you haven't read the hunger games, why are you reading this?) Then you should check out her stories, There's a Cato and Clove called EXPERIMENT and a Haymitch and Effie called THE UNKNOWN IDENTITY. She is a fantastic writer, better then I could ever be and it's an honor to be able to edit her fan fictions. Her Percy Jackson ones is called VASECTOMY O_O (its about exactly what you are thinking right now…) and SUFFER AS I DID. Please go read her stories and REVIEW. OMG this is longer then the chapter… Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING THIS! The next chapter wont be a chapter, I'm going to thank all of you guys for the reviews so if you don't want that, don't read the next chapter… ON TO THE STORY! Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Suzanne Collins not me… **

**Peeta's POV**

The next week after that is pure torture. My mother has me stay home from school after 'having the humiliation of another parent having to deal with you.' That means I can't see Katniss at all. Every time I mess up a decoration, my mother hits me. Sometimes she will even hit me with her wooden spoon. My brothers and father never stand up for me when mother gets in her bad moods, the scary thing is that I'm starting to get used to being hit. Soon after, my family creates a new routine, everyday after school

I work at the bakery, and then I go on my deliveries, which really means that my dad goes and delivers while I spend time with Katniss and sometimes her family.

Her father has even taken me hunting. Those few times he takes me are usually on his day off, Sunday. He tried to teach me to use a bow and arrow, but my aim and stance was terrible so he taught me a few basic snares and how to throw a knife. Soon, he has Katniss and I hunt and gather while he checks the snare line. Those are my favorite days, when I can spend time with Katniss in the freedom of the woods; it truly is our favorite place.

Although, my favorite was the lake he took us to fish. The water was a beautiful crystal blue with small fish swimming in schools around the edges. The water would reflect the suns rays in the most magnificent way. The best part, was the smile on Katniss's face when she first stepped foot in that area, and I'm sure it matched my own.

After that, her father would take us to the lake every Sunday. He taught us to swim and while Katniss and I played, he would pick Katniss root and other plants to take home. He would always make sure that I took home something, despite my complaints. My mother would always question my absence and when I wouldn't answer, she would hit me. Although, none of her beatings have been as bad as the first time she hit me.

At night I mourn the loss of my mother. She used to be happy, caring, and loving. I hope that woman isn't gone forever. At school, Katniss and I still sit next to each other and always eat lunch together on that bench. It has caused much unrest throughout town. After all, it wasn't everyday a kid from the Seam and another from the wealthier part of town got together as friends. Rye says that many seam and towns people aren't friends and that Katniss and I should ignore them. Ever since my mother started abusing me, Rye become more protective, always glaring at the towns men and women who whisper about me and spread rumors. He even comes with me when I walk Katniss home to make sure nothing happens to us. I think he likes Katniss too. Even when he pulls the prank he does to all of the kindergarteners every year, he somehow manages to keep Katniss and I out of it, for which I'm thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT'S NOT A CHAPTER… THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW AND WHO HAS READ THIS STORY!**

**SuperSaiyan529: Thank you for both compliments and for reviewing! I read some of your stories and you are a REALLY good writer!**

**Guest: Thank you, and I plan on continuing it, even if I'm late on updating it… **

**PeetaLover: OMG awesome name! Anyway, I make no promises on posting soon, because, I always end up posting late, so I will post, just not soon…**

**Ldyglfr62: Thank you that was exactly what I was doing, although I think I made Mrs. Mellark beat Peeta up too much…**

**Kayola15: Well we all know that Peeta's mother was abusive, so I wanted to give her a reason… I don't think that when Peeta was born she was just like 'oh I hate you, I'm going to beat you and be abusive just because I feel like it.' **

**Clato4ever7: Dude, epic name! And thanks sooo much! **

**Dandelion95: Thanks so much! And I shall do the dance because you all reviewed! YAYY! *Retarded Dance Time***

**So yeah, the chapter after the next one we introduce 14 year old Gale! YAYY! And that means that the next chapter, someone's going to die in a mine explosion… Not naming names.. *Cough* Mr. Everdeen *Cough***


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is gonna be kinda sad… All of you Mr. Everdeen fans, sorry… I really want this story to be close to the book, but a little different also because if it was exactly the book what would be the use of this fan fiction? Anyway… Thanks again to my friend for editing this and thank you guys for the reviews. They really do make my day. This chapter is going to have both Katniss and Peeta's point of view. Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Suzanne Collins, not me so…**

**Katniss POV**

Today started as any normal day. I woke up, ate breakfast, kissed father as he left for the mines, woke up Prim and walked with her to the town square. There, we met with Peeta and walk to school to drop off Prim. School is as boring as always. Coal. Coal production. The capitol is amazing and more coal. Lunch with Peeta and more coal.

While having another fascinating conversation on how fantastic the Capitol is an alarm sounds and time seems to slow down. What is that alarm for? Why is the teacher running out of the classroom? Peeta, Peeta's saying something. He's leading me to Prim's classroom. Why? School hasn't ended yet. The alarm, the teacher running out of the classroom, the teacher's husband is a coal miner, Prim. I have to get to Prim.

My legs take me to Prim's classroom, I grab her hand and Peeta, Prim and I are off towards the mines. My legs are taking me faster then I have ever run before and Peeta has to carry Prim so she can keep up with me. Up ahead I can see smoke and ash. Did the mine collapse? There's people crying and hugging loved ones. Where's mother? Is father all right? He has to be.

I can faintly make out mother, holding onto the ropes around the edge of the mines as if it were a lifeline. I run up to her and hug her waist. Prim runs up and we all hold each other, waiting for father to join our group hug.

**Peetas's POV**

A group of miner's are out of the mines. None are Mr. Everdeen. More come and come and come, but Mr. Everdeen never makes his appearance. The miner's coming out become less and less and my hope decreases with them. When the sun goes down I run to the bakery to get a blanket and a few mugs of tea. I make it back to the mines in record time and wrap the blanket around the three women who in the past six years have become my family. I hand each of them a mug and little Primrose is the only one who takes a sip.

I take a seat next to Katniss and set her on my lap. She doesn't move a muscle. I gently stroke her tense back and she lays her head against my chest. A few hours later it's been an hour since the last coal miner has showed up and the head miner has told us repeatedly to go home. I don't want to go home without Mrs. Everdeen, but I don't think that is an option. She hasn't moved since I have arrived with the tea and blankets and she's staring off blankly into space. I pick up a sleeping Katniss who, even though doesn't want to admit it, is as light as a feather and Prim who is even lighter. I carry them back to their home in the dark and lay them down in their bed.

I walk back down to the mines to see that Mrs. Everdeen has yet to move. I walk down to the Hob and ask Thom and Darius to help me take her home. We walk back over to her and while they pick her still form up, I try not to think of the inevitable. Katniss and Prim will wake up tomorrow morning without a father. School will surely be cancelled and that gives them time to think about that fact.

Mr. Everdeen isn't coming back. He's gone. They don't have anyone providing for them anymore. Mrs. Everdeen is going to have to get a job, but doing what? Maybe I could slip them some bread a few times a week and hunt? Mr. Everdeen did teach Katniss and I which plants are edible and he taught me how to throw a knife and a few basic snares. Katniss could practice with her bow and arrow and that will keep them fed right?

Although, hunting won't work now, I would have to start in a few months. It's the middle of the coldest January anyone can remember. What should we do? Most animals are hibernating and I can't give them the bakery. If we could get the money that they receive for their father's death to last until the reaping, I could take out Tessera.

Once Mrs. Everdeen is home I walk back to my house. I try to sneak in through the back for if my mother caught me I would surely get a beating. Luckily for me she's asleep in her bedroom upstairs, but I can hear a noise coming from the kitchen. I walk in and I can see my father working on two loaves of bread over the oven.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I ask.

" I thought the Everdeen's could use some bread after the coal mine collapse. How is Mr. Everdeen? Is he wounded at all?" He replies.

At that question, all of the emotion I've been holding in spills out of my eyes and over my cheeks. The loss of Mr. Everdeen hurts; he was like a second father to me. My father looks down at my crying face as an answer. Mr. Everdeen is dead.

"Oh Peeta, I'm sorry." He says and bends down to give me a hug.

That night I go to my bed and cry for the loss of a great man that was loved by many and didn't deserve this fate.

**Yep! That's the end of this chapter! Mr. Everdeen is dead! I decided to post this chapter early, but that means that the next chapter will probably be late… Sorry! Just be exited that this chapter isn't late! Remember, I love reviews positive or negative, I don't care. Although I like the positive ones better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey guys! This is really late but it's a descent chapter and Gale is here! YAYY! Just a warning… I gave him some swag so BEWARE! 14-YEAR-OLD GALE HAS SWAG! OMG right!? Anyway, I want to again thank my friend for editing this pile of steaming crap… Also, there is a little bit of a flash back, the words in italic are the flash back, just want to clear that up for any readers like me that when every anything is different I stare at the screen confused. Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the genius that goes by Suzanne Collins… None of it belongs to me… ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake with start, sweating and breathing hard. Another nightmare. I really wish daddy were here to hold me like he used to. I walk down stairs to check on my mother, ever since father died two months ago, she hasn't been the same. The Capitol gave us enough money to last until now, long enough for her to get a job, but how can she get a job when she won't leave the chair?

That's all she does, sits in the rocking chair, barely eating and staring blankly at the wall in front of her. I can feel the familiar rumble of my hungry stomach; I've had to ration all of the remaining goods we have to last until my first reaping when I can take out tesserae. Peeta has demanded that he help us out, leaving bread on our porch every week because he knows I wont take it if he tries to hand deliver it. He has done more to help our family then I could ever, he's brought me out of the darkness that almost consumed me, like my mother.

**_One month back…_**

_"Katniss! Katniss!"_

_I slowly open my eyes, but the sun shining through the curtains burns my eyes and I shut them quickly._

_"Katniss, you have to get up. You can't lay here forever. Are you listening? You cant be like your mother, you're stronger then this, I know you can beat this! Katniss! Are you just going to lay here and let Prim starve?"_

_My eyes snap open. Prim. I have to do this for Prim, my baby sister._

_"Prim." I say in a shaky voice._

_I look up to see a relieved looking Peeta. He leans over and gives me the tightest hug I've ever received._

_"I thought I lost you." He whispers so quietly I almost don't hear it. I hug him back just as fiercely and for the first time in over a month, I cry. Cry for my father that's not coming home. For a future that seems grim and for my mother. My mother who I already know will never be the same._

**_One and a half years later…_**

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep walking. Follow the sound of my beautiful voice."

"Fine. But if we get eaten by bears I'm blaming you." I say as I point a finger at him.

"Fine, fine. But I don't plan on it. And I've got my knives on me." He says.

After a few more miles and a lot of whining, he tells me to stop and lets me open my eyes.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" I exclaim.

Trees taller then I have ever seen stretch out for miles; the various greens are breathtakingly beautiful. In the distance you can just make out the beautiful peaks of the mountaintops. This cliff gives us a view of it all and the setting sun is just the icing on the cake. I spot a nearby flat rock and make my way towards it with Peeta at my tail.

"It's beautiful Peeta, when did you find it?" I ask.

"You know that deer we shot down last week? While you were skinning it I wondered off to find some greens to go with it and stumbled upon this place. I wanted to show you when you weren't covered in deer blood, I had a small feeling it wouldn't have been as special if I showed you then."

"We better get back, it's going to be dark soon and I want to get these squirrels to Greasy Sae before dark." I say. I really don't want to go. Spending time with Peeta is already amazing as it is, but with a new area as beautiful and vast as this, it pains me to just walk away from it.

"Don't forget to get Prim some new clothes. With your squirrels and my rabbits and that turkey, you can get a descent amount." He says.

"Okay, and you need to get back home to that witch."

Peeta and I walk back towards the fence in a comfortable silence when I suddenly hear the sound of growling behind me. I turn around to become face to face with bright yellow eyes. Before I have a chance speak I'm being pushed to the ground. I land face first and can only guess what happened by the sounds I'm hearing. I quickly get to my feet to find the grey wolf that attacked my hanging upside down by its leg with the handle of a knife sticking out of its forehead.

"Peeta!" I run towards the boy on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine." I say as I help him to his feet.

"So, are you going to blame for this? Even though this guy doesn't really count as a bear."

I hear a rustling behind me and pull an arrow from my quiver, string it and aim in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa! Whoa! We don't need to get violent do we? I don't want any trouble, I heard a dog and came to see the damage."

"Who are you?" I say still aiming my bow.

"Sorry, we haven't formally been acquainted, I'm Gale, nice to meet you." He says while taking off an imaginary hat and bowing. He busts out laughing when he catches a look at our faces.

"Whoa, tough crowd. So yeah, I'm Gale. You know my name, now can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He asks.

I lower my bow ad whisper my name.

"Well nice to meet you Catnip. Who's this guy?" He points to Peeta.

"Its Katniss!" I say a little louder.

"Hey, I'm Peeta." He says while shaking his hand.

"Shit dude, was that the dog? Well I'm glad these crappy traps are good for something. Hey, did you throw that knife?" He asks me.

"No, Peeta did." I say and point at Peeta.

"The baker? Nice! Can I see the bow and arrows? My pa didn't leave anything as nice as that." He says.

"Fine, but remember, stealing is punishable by death." I warn him and get a smile in return. By the time he stops looking at my bow and arrows and we skin the dog; its already dark and I know Peeta's going to get hit for coming home so late. He insists on walking with me to the Hob and talking with Sae as if he has all the time in the world. His excuse is that he can't get in any more trouble. After I repeatedly tell him to go home, his compromise is walking me home after trading, but my mother can check his slightly swollen ankle. We find out he'll walk away from the attack with a small sprain, but he'll live.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here is round two of the THANK YOU'S TO THE REVIEWS! I'm going to try to do this every once in a while for all reviews. If it's annoying please tell me. Maybe it's just me, but I love it when writers thank me for the reviews. If enough people want me not to do it I guess I wont… :( But anyway, THANKS TO ALL OF YA GUYS! EVEN THE ONES THAT DON'T REVIEW, I LOVE YOU! (It doesn't hurt the love when you review though, they are always welcome) **_

**Akcanine: THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! I'm terrified of readers being pissed at me for my crazy update schedules even though I don't do anything about it. And thanks for the compliments too! 3 **

**SuperSaiyan529: I promise no love triangle! Maybe like little bits, but that's it I promise! I hate the love triangles also! * Bro fist ***

**Clato4ever7: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And Mr. Everdeens death is necessary, sorry!**

**Guest: I promise I will write more, when it will come I cannot honestly tell you a accurate time estimate… Carzy update schedules!**

**Akcanine: THANK YOU! And I'll try not to have him providing for the women cause I think that Katniss is still going to be independent and not want help, but he's kinda going to force his help on her cause that's how he is! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! **

*** hugs ***

**Clato4ever7: IM SORRY I MADE YOU CRY! Even though that was kinda the purpose for writing that chapter… AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right: THANKS FOR THE EPIC COMPLIMENT! IT CAUSES ME TO DO THE RETARDED DANCE! **

*** Arms flailing around epically * **

***Sister looks at me like I'm retarded * "What are you doing" **

"**SWAG! BE JEALOUS!" *continues to do the dance ***

*** Sister slowly walks backwards out of the room ***

**Dandelion95: THANKS FOR BOTH OF YOUR REVIEWS! And don't worry! Being the hero that I am, I will help treat your withdrawal symptoms with the only known medicine, THE NEXT CHAPTER! Which will be posted immediately after this! And I shall do the dance! OH YEAH! **

_**Again thanks everyone who reads my stories even though I don't update regularly and my story isn't the best.. I just want to say… **_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first off let me say that I'm so sorry for this super late chapter! I wrote this about a week ago, but my Internet and wifi went down and I had no way to upload it so there's that. And I was super busy with school before spring break with the pre aims and whatever… on the bright side, ITS SPRING BREAK! YEAH! That gives me PLENTY of time to write chapters so maybe I can make a normal updating schedule huh? I also think its time for me to explain this chapter, the last one and the next maybe two or three… So the last chapter in the beginning was two-three months after her dad died, the flashback was a month after her dad died and the part after the flash back was about one-two years after her dad died. Got it? Good. Now this chapter is a few months after the last chapter and the next chapter will be the day after this chapter and the chapter after the next one will be a few months after the next chapter. You guys got all of that? No? Oh well, I'm not explaining it again as I barely understand…. Anyway…. This was long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Katniss, Peeta, Gale or anyone…. Although if I did, I would probably make them my slaves… ;) (Sorry Francis kidnapped me and fucked up my mind… Which I then fucked up my friends mind… Now we're all plagued by the dirty mind…. God Dammit! This is WAY off topic and not even hunger games related… Sorry guys.) ON TO THE STORY THAT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up earlier than the rest of my family again today. Thank god. I put on my normal clothes and walk down the rickety staircase towards our kitchen to start the bread I have to make in order to avoid a beating. Once that's done the fun part of my day begins. As I roll out my dough my thoughts trails off towards the woods and Katniss and I's newfound spot. Although, she'll probably bring Gale along with her. I don't like Gale; it may be the fact that he obviously likes her. Or maybe it's the fact that he's from the seam, older and handsome that drives me crazy. Why wouldn't she pick him over me? I'm just a baker's son, he's Gale. He can hunt for her and provide for her. He brings home deer, and I make bread. It's not even a competition really, for it to be a competition, there has to be an equal chance of winning. I look down to see that I basically mangled my bread, making it utterly useless.

Oh well, I'm running late anyway. I grab my jacket that Katniss bought me and head over to the gate behind her house. I quickly find the old weak spot in the fence and the log Katniss and I hide our weapons under. I grab my knives Mr. Everdeen made me and head over to our spot that I always meet Katniss at. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small, defenseless squirrel in a nearby oak and with a flick of my wrist, bring it down to my feet. I put it in my bag to give to Katniss later and continue on towards the cliff. I look up ahead to find two heads in that spot. Gale's here. Fantastic. But as I approach, I can hear that they are not casually talking. They are arguing. I don't know whether to feel ashamed or happy at the fact that they are fighting.

"So then I just punched him in the face."

"Gale, you can't go around punching people just because you don't like them."

"Why not?"

"You just cant! What if…"

"What if they what? Whip me for punching some merchant kid? Because we hunt illegally and then sell our items to the peacekeepers. They don't whip us for that, but they'll whip me for punching this kid. Your logic makes perfect sense."

SNAP!

Dammit, I didn't see that twig.

"Peeta!"

"Hey Peet."

"Hey guys, I got a squirrel on the way here."

"Nice, oh in the eye too!" Gale says.

"I told you your aim was getting better." Says Katniss.

"Still cant beat this guy's." Gale boasts.

Really? A blind, handless squirrel can throw better then you.

"Really? Okay we're competing right here, right now. Peeta vs. Gale. Lets do this!"Yells an excited Katniss. I hand Gale a knife and grab one of my own and then we begin to silently trek through the woods looking for our prey. I immediately see a rabbit and begin to aim when a knife whizzes past my face and into its heart. I could have done better. I keep looking around with Katniss behind me when I see a turkey eating a weed in the grass. I aim and with one flick of my wrist, bring the turkey down with a knife in its eye. Hahah, I win you son of a-

"Peeta won!" Katniss yells in Gale's ear and runs over to give me a hug, which I gladly accept.

"Yeah whatever. We have to get to school anyway." Gale says and I think I hear him mutter something like, 'he just got lucky, I could beat him if I really wanted too'.

We walk through the town square and towards the school. Apparently, the merchants have nothing better to do so they gawk at a baker's son walking to school with two seam kids. I should be used to it by now, but it still irritates the hell out of me. School's the same with another boring lesson on coal development and learning about the capitol.

At lunch I walk over to Katniss and I's bench and weight for her, but when I look to the right, instead of seeing katniss and her small lunch bag, I see a group of merchant kids that live on my street walking up to her. Oh no, this cant be good.

"Where do you think you're going seam?" One of the boys asks.

"I'm going to eat my lunch." She quietly responds.

"Your lunch? What lunch?" He takes her bag out of her hand.

"You mean these scraps?" He then drops the bag and steps on it.

"Oops, guess you cant eat now huh?" After that she looks up to him and spits in his face. He looks enraged. "You little bitch!" He picks her up by the collar of her shirt and pulls his hand back, ready to punch her.

I quickly run over to him and push her out of his arms and receive a punch in my left eye.

"What the f-"

My fist hitting his jaw blocks off his sentence. He may be taller then me, but I'm stronger. His punch was nothing. If he wasn't mad earlier, he diffidently is now. He looks down and draws his leg up to kick me, but I'm too fast and dodge his foot then grab it with both hands. Yanking him onto the floor and kicking him in the chest before two of his friends come up behind me and grab my arms to pull me back. He gets up off the floor, brushes of his pants and then punches me square in the nose.

"You may be the baker's son, but you're just as worthless as that girl over there." He says.

I somehow get my right arm free and punch one of them in the face, while he's down, I twist the others arm until I hear a satisfying snap and let him fall to the floor, cradling his broken arm. I turn to the biggest of the three and punch him in the face, breaking his nose. I then kick him in the stomach so he falls backwards onto his back. I look down on him and spit in his face.

I look towards Katniss and offer her my hand. She gladly takes it and we start walking towards her home. Screw school, she needs to be somewhere else. We walk through town in a comfortable silence and once we get to her house, she puts ice on my face, still without uttering a word. Am I in trouble?

"Peeta, you didn't have to do that." She says.

"Yes I did. I couldn't stand the thought of him hitting you just because of where you come from. I hate how this town is set up okay? Sometimes I wish we could just leave. I wish we could just pack up you and Prim, Rye, my dad and leave. I know it's irrational, but I can dream."

She looks at me and I know I'm about to get a speech.

"Peeta, you're absolutely right about that being irrational. We can't just leave! The peacekeepers or worse, the capitol will hunt us down and find us. Then we're dead. Prims dead. You brother and father are dead. Everyone's dead. And what about Gale? And his family?" Ugh, Gale.

"I know you hate it here Peeta, I do too. But we can't just suddenly leave, I'm sorry. Now, why don't you go make us some lunch because as you say, I'm a terrible cook." She says with a smile that melts my heart. We eat turkey sandwiches with her turkey and my stale bread and wait for two o'clock to roll around when we can go pick up Prim from school.

Later that night I reluctantly leave her house and head over to mine, waiting for the beating that surely waits for my late arrival. I go to sleep that night with an empty stomach and a new bruise on my eye.

**I know crappy ending, sorry! But let me just say that if you got that Hetalia France reference at the top then you are almost as awesome as Gilbert and Gilbird! Please review so that I may do my retarded happy dance! And I almost forgot to thank my friend who edits my stories who I plagued with the dirty mind… You know you love it Vicki! **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, i know its been a while since i updated and im sorry to tell you that im not gonna be writing these stories for a little while. Im taking a break from writing these and ill probably upload some one-shot stories ive written but thats it. Ill finish these probably in the summer when i have more access to the computer. sorry guys!


End file.
